


Just a Moment

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: An office fling.





	

I tried to convince myself that I was fine. My pulse fluttered rapidly as I tried to focus my mind on the task at hand. The documents weren't going to write themselves, and my boss had been very adamant that they be done in a timely manner. 

Unfortunately, that meant I was paired with _him_. Not that I minded at all, in fact, I was secretly thrilled. But whenever he was around, I had the tendency to get... Distracted. My mind wandered into places I didn't mean for it to, and before I knew it, I'd be breathing a bit shallower, and my heart would race. My exterior showed nothing, but inwardly, I was plunged into chaos.

My fingers shuffled through notes as I sought out the next point to cover. A glance to my right showed that he was doing the same. We were both up for promotion, so the better this looked, the more likely we were to get noticed.

"I think Section 8 should be moved to where Section 3 is," he suggested. "What do you think?" 

I studied the paper in front of me. "That makes sense. What about Section 5 and Section 6 switching places, then?"

He grinned. "Sounds about right. This is going to be good."

My eyes darted elsewhere, lest his smile catch me off guard again and I say something stupid. 

 

_Why is it that I get so jittery around him? I feel like an idiot!_

 

A nervous giggle escaped my mouth.

He looked at me, amused. "What's so funny?" His eyes lit up and looked mischievous.

 

_Oh please. Not that look._

 

"Nothing!" I replied quickly _,_ "Just thinking about how good this will look when we are done." I prayed that my hands wouldn't tremble or anything as I lifted some of the papers off the desk to sort them. Last thing I needed was for him to laugh at me because I couldn't control the way my body responded to him. 

It was strange. I'd read of the phenomenon before: sometimes people's pheromones are so compatible that it causes an unintentional reaction in the body. Not quite the same as finding someone attractive, but an actual chemical reaction that scientists have nicknamed the "sexual Atomic bomb." Nature's way of telling you that sex with that person would be amazing. And I knew it from the first day I'd met him. Not that I was going to pursue anything, it was just...frustrating to know. I often wondered if he had the same reaction to me. Regardless, I had to hide it to the best of my ability and act like nothing was going on.

The minutes ticked by, until all of our notes were compiled and sorted. The document was coming together nicely. I stood to walk to the other side of the desk, only to catch my foot on the corner of it and tumble forward... Right into him. My cheek hit his chest and my hands gripped his shoulders as he caught me, holding my arms. 

 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

 

His laugh was soft when I looked up at his face. His proximity was nerve wracking. "Are you okay?"

For some reason, all I could do was nod. I felt like I couldn't move. My heart leapt into my throat as my body went into hyperdrive. We stood there for what felt like forever, although it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

 _Please_ , I felt my body beg. _Please, just say something. Do something already_. I knew I couldn't be the one to initiate. I was too terrified. But God, I would have given anything in that moment for him to kiss me.

...and then he did.

It happened slowly. His face moved toward me, breath by breath, and I trembled. 

 

_We cant... Oh my God. I don't care. Just do it._

 

Then everything exploded. All at once, his lips were crushing mine, his tongue working its way into my mouth. It was as if all the pent up tension we had been saving over the last few months we had worked together was finally escaping. We had built a dam, and it eventually just became too much to handle anymore. Those feelings of passion came flooding out as we grasped at each other. I felt his hands on my waist, pulling me to him, my fingers entangled in his hair, my front pressed against him.

He drew a sharp breath as my teeth caught his lower lip. "Fuck..." He exhaled, and I went in for more. 

The next moment, all our paperwork was on the floor, and I was laid on the desk. I felt vulnerable as he crawled to hover over me. We ground against each other in ecstasy. My back arched as I felt his hand wander up my leg, slowly under my skirt, touching my inner thigh. I shifted to make it easier for him. I thought of nothing outside what was happening, outside how badly I wanted this. He paused and looked down at me. 

"Please." I whispered. My entire body was begging for him, and I couldn't deny it anymore. 

The smile returned to his lips as his fingers plunged into me. Our foreheads pressed together as I cried out, rocking my hips, moaning, and hoping. 

"I've been thinking about this for such a long time." He said quietly, smiling, between breaths. I felt him solid against my leg, and I made a point to reach for it and grasp it through his pants as I responded, "You have no idea."

I struggled with his belt and zipper, my fingers fumbling in my desperation. I needed him NOW. There was no turning back. This wasn't a question, it was nature. It was a primal NEED. He gasped as I gripped his member, now swollen completely in my hand, and he groaned as I began to stroke up and down its length. Before I could think, I had pushed him downward to enter me. My entire body seized as he did, responding to him immediately.

...I had been right. It had to be chemical. Because it was everything I had expected, everything I anticipated, and better.

 

....................................................

 

We finally finished the project, a few hours late. We turned to leave the room, but he stopped me.

"So what now?" He said. "That can't happen again, and we both know it."

All I could do was smile. "It was just a daydream. Just a moment. Now we have to forget about it."


End file.
